The Wicked Curse
by MiraiArtist
Summary: The Sedrick's aren't you're average family -Their witches. And when the evil witch Tasha places a curse on the children, Sarah and Emmett are forced to live in eachother's bodies. But when the new kid Tyson comes around, Sarah forgets the family secret.
1. The Accident

**The Wicked Curse**

**by: Brandon Pacheco**

**Copyright 2011**

**Description:**

**The Sedrick's aren't you're average family -Their witches. And when the evil witch Eusha places a curse on the children, Sarah and Emmett are forced to live in eachother's bodies. But when the new kid Tyson comes around, Sarah becomes forgetful about their family secret.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_The Accident_

"Hurry Up, You're gonna be late for school, Sarah" Sarah's mother shouted up the swirled staircase. "I'm Coming!" She shouted back, looking for her favourite pair of black skinny jeans. She plopped down on her bed and said, "Help me find what I have lost, no matter how high the cost." The jeans appeared infront of her with white orbs surronding it. She quickly put them on and scurried down to eat breakfast.

She took a seat on one of the kitchen bar stools and sat at the island and ate her Corn Flakes soon after, her brother Emmett did the same. "Why do we have to be normal? We were given these gifts for a reason" Emmett said, looking upset at his mother. "Because Emmett, we may be witches but that doesn't change us living a normal life. That's the only way we will learn to live in this town." His mother replied. "And I have a question for you. Why do we go through this every morning, Emmett?" She said raising her voice a little. "Okay calm the hell down!" Sarah added in. "Like any other _normal_ day." She murmmered. They got their backpacks ready, and said their goodbye's to their mother and walked to school. Emmett stopped and looked up at Sarah saying, "Sarah, Do you think mom is being fair?" Sarah stopped as well and looked back at her brothers shaggy brown hair. "I don't know but let's just listen to her, hopefully soon she'll realize what she is doing and fix it. And maybe we will even get a peak of the Book of Shadows." Emmett smiled, "Maybe. Hopefully." He replied with long pauses in between the two words, emphasizing each word as if it had a great deal of importance. They continued to walk towards the large brown building as they heard the bell ring.

As Emmett walked into the hallways Sarah patted him on the back and said, "Goodbye, see you at lunch". Emmett heard her but chose not to say anything back. He finally reached his locker. He fiddled around with the padlock until his combination was identified. He placed his books in the empty compartments of his locker and let out a large sigh. He grabbed his chemistry notebooks and textbooks and shut his locker door and headed toward room 211. He went to his class. He hated his teacher and his teacher hated him. He keeps yelling at him and he has to try to keep his firestarting powers under control. For some reason, his teacher was p. more than usual. He couldn't stop yelling at him. "Wrong chemicals you idiot!" Mr. Bolazzo yelled at Emmett. Emmett pressed into his temples lightly and tried to keep his cool but Mr. Bolazzo wouldn't stop. Emmett stood up and shouted "SHUT UP! JUST STOP!" Basically all the chemical glasses in the room exploded and everyone stared. Emmett stood up and walked down to the office.


	2. Let's Not Switch!

**The Wicked Curse**

**by: Brandon Pacheco**

**Copyright 2011**

**Description:**

**The Sedrick's aren't you're average family -Their witches. And when the evil witch Eusha places a curse on the children, Sarah and Emmett are forced to live in eachother's bodies. But when the new kid Tyson comes around, Sarah becomes forgetful about their family secret.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Let's Not Switch!_

Emmett waited in the blue leathered chair outside the office for his mother to arrive. He knew what she was going to say, "Why would you say those things?" and he was thinking about weither or not to add the bottles exploding into the explaination. He fiddled around with his gold ring, and saw high heels infront of his bowed head. He slowly moved his head up, his mother asked, "Care to explain" He tried to conjure his way out of this situation so he said, "It was an accident?" His mother stared him down, "Mhm" she replied, "Come on, Let's get home now." As they walked in through the doos into the parking lot, she thought of Sarah and murmerred, "I use my powers to make a call, without the use of a crystal ball." "Hello?" She heard. "Sarah Its me, Mom. I have to take Emmett home, he got into trouble with Mr Bolazzo. Come home at lunch, There is something i need to show you." "Alright." Sarah replied. Emmett looked at his mother, "Are you using magic?" "Sh! sh! sh! It was a good cause." his mother quickly responded. "Well then i can burn whatever I want." He concentrated on the dumpster and burnt the garbage inside it. "What was that?" his mother asked. "It was for a good cause." He said mocking what she had said before. "Ha Ha very funny. Get into the car."

When Sarah got home, she went upstairs to the attic to see her mom and Emmett sitting on the couch with a large book that seemed hundreds of years old. "Here it is." Her mom said. Sarah approached her mother and toook the book that was offered to her. "This is it. We finally get to see it?" "Yes, Ithink you guys are mature enough for the responisibility of watching over the book of shadows and using it at the proper time." She dropped the book on the table and sat beside her mom and gave her a side hug. "Thank you, mom." They heard a gust of wind. Sarah and her mom ran down the stairs to see a demon. Emmett grabbed the book and looked for a spell to vanquish a demon. But when he found it, something grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the room. "Who are you?" Emmett asked. "Your worst nightmare." She replied. Sarah ran in. "Who the hell is this?" Sarah yelled. "Once again, Your worst nightmare." The evil witch began chanting in some language that was not understandable by the two twins. Sarah squinted her eyes and the scenery froze. "Mom!" Come quick theres a demon in here!" There was no answer. "Mom?" Sarah glanced down the stairs and saw her mother rushing up the stairs. "I'm coming!" she shouted back. The witch unfroze and they heard crashes and shattered glass. "Emmett! Your Powers!" They both yelled in somewhat unison. He screamed and she was engulfed in flames. "Stupid good witches! I'll be back!" As she turned into ashes, she chuckled. "What does that mean?" Sarah said. "Well, I think it means she'll be back." Emmett said stating the obvious. Sarah glared at Emmett. "Okay, Let's not fight right now. Kids, welcome to your first serious witch hunt." Their mother said. "Can we use our powers?" Emmett asked. "Well your not going to get anywhere using your fists now are you?" The kids smiled. They examined the book of shadows. "Woah woah woah! Stop there." Emmett stopped flipping through the many pages of the magical book. That's her. Her name is Eusha and she is the..." Sarah paused. "Wait. She's the most powerful _**evil**_ witch? Is that possible?" She continued on. "That's very possible, Sarah. Witches have a choice of either being evil or good. and I'm guessing she chose evil." Her mother added in. Emmett looked through the book, and said, "Here, you guys go to bed and i'll search through the book." "Okay, are you sure, Emmett? I mean your sister can go to bed and I can stay." His mother asked. "No It's okay. Go to bed, I got this." He stated. "Alright, Goodnight." Sarah said as she scurried down the stairs. Emmett let out a large sigh. "Cheers to the beginning of a long night."


End file.
